Loaloa Winnenloga
Loaloa is an enwe who is in the terrorist organization Dust. He is occasionally referred to as Lo. He is an Absolver, or high ranking officer, in the organization and is based in the Entarai hideout. Lo is quite literally insane, he is constantly seen hobbling around muttering to himself. He is actually quite sharp and constantly slips between a cold intelligent murderer and an insane old man. Appearance Loaloa is an old and withered enwe with the likeness of an orangutan. He lacks the face pads and lustrous orange coat of most male orangutans. His fur is a faded orange with patches of grey and his skin hangs loosely on his disheveled frame. Loaloa wears a long grey loose fitting robe that is made up from a patchwork of fabric and dyed leather. He carries with him a wooden case on his shoulders that has some of his masks hanging from it. The case holds restraining ropes for when he captures his victims. History Equipment Axiom The divine gift given to Lo from Brummadsaya, Axiom is a powerful magical staff. While it looks like a plain wooden staff, it is a lethal weapon that shouldn't be taken lightly. While the staff is blunt and cant do too much physical damage, it has the ability to turn lies into attacks. If Lo proclaims a lie while hitting an opponent with the pole, and the opponent fails to call out the lie within 30 seconds, multiple deep cuts will appear on their body causing excruciating pain. If Lo proclaims a truth while hitting the opponent and the opponent calls it out as a lie, the same effect will occur. The weapon is sealed in a red dot on Lo's chin. Abilities Mask Loaloa has the unique and terrifying ability to turn people into masks. His strange powers are the source of his epithet as The Mask Collector, as it is said that he has a large number of masks. After making the mask from a persons soul, Loaloa can put on the mask to gain the magical abilities of the person. In order to make a mask, Lo has to conduct a ritual to remove the soul of a person and place it into a mask. He must kidnap and restrain his victims in order to complete the ritual, as it takes some time. To use the mask, he places it on and inhales some of the magic that is attached to the soul, with more powerful moves requiring more magic. After the magic has been drained the mask is left with only the soul of his victim, which he keeps in his collection. Techniques * 'Hiroki Mask -' Lo's Hiroki mask is a large round mask framed by fur, with large white eyes and a frowning face. The soul in this mask has the ability to utilize earth maniplation ** 'Hiroki Mask: Crumbling Summit -' Lo is able to trap someone in a large triangular pyramid of stone, and then cause the pyramid to collapse in on itself, crushing whoever is inside. ** 'Hiroki Mask: Earth Javelin -' Lo can cause a large javelin of stone to fire from the earth. * 'Jerabora Mask -' Lo's Jerabora mask is thin, with an elongated chin, and made of dark wood. The soul in this mask is able to utilize the fire affinity. ** 'Jerabora Mask: FIre Spit -' Lo is able to shoot large spouts of flame from the chin of the mask * 'Nunumba Mask -' Lo's Nunumba mask is a square mask with a devilish grin on its face. The soul in this mask is able to cast terrifying illusions. ** 'Nunumba Mask: Dreadful Beast -' Lo is able to conjure the image of a horrifying beast, terrifying anyone who is not of strong enough will. Category:Characters